WINTER Contingency
by Epic Zealot Productions
Summary: A series of transmissions between Admirals Whitcomb, Cross, and Hood regarding WINTER Contingency. One-Shot/Preview to Halo: The Invasion of Reach. AU


**Inspired by the Siege of Reach and Halo: The Tide of War.**

* * *

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: DELTA-ONE

FROM: Codename: MERLIN

TO: Codename: ROBIN HOOD, Codename: CROSSBOW

DATE: JULY 30th, 2552

LOCATION SENT FROM: UNSC Inner Colonies Forces Command HQ, New Alexandra, State of Eposz, Republic of Viery, United Commonwealth of Reach, Epsilon Eridanus System, UN Inner-Rim Colonies

SUBJECT: WINTER Contingency

CLASSIFACTION: EYES ONLY, RECIPENT

/START/

Dear Admiral of the Fleet Lord Terrence Hood and Fleet Admiral Arthur Cross,

As of 08:20 hours July 26th, (Earth time) during a routine search and rescue in Visegrad, SPARTAN Team Noble made contact with an advance team of Covenant ground forces lead by Several Zealots, after which NOBLE ONE [Carter-A259] informed Epsilon Eridanus High Command of this encounter and DEFCON Three was declared, while SPARTAN-A259 recommended to Epsilon Eridanus High Comm to have WINTER Contingency declared for the entire system; but without the evidence of a Covenant invasion force, it was denied. Four days later at 21:00 hours, the UNSC _Marathon_ (CA-020), was on patrol near the Federal Republic of Tribute, when a Covenant light cruiser [CRS-class] exited slipspace, the _Marathon_ promptly engaged the CRS, and said light cruiser destroyed at 21:56 hours, the cruiser may have executed a blind jump as it's defenses were down, the UNSC _Marathon_ took very few casualties and minor damage. Unfortunately the _Marathon_'s cyber warfare AI [VRA-643-9087 "Veronica"] failed to jam the light cruiser's communications array and the cruiser's captain sent a message somewhere in Covenant space. ONI analysts on UNSC _September Rain_ (SS-15) and Reach Gamma Station (SS-7) managed to decrypt and translate a portion of the enemy message.

"_The infidels are here, send word to the High Charity to send a fleet here, so we may burn their colonies in the system, for the Holy Covenant and the Great Journey!_"

There were a series of coordinates, possibly the Epsilon Eridanus system itself. I've already convinced Epsilon Eridanus High Comm and the colonial governments in the system to begin an immediate evacuation of all civilians and anything needed to keep humanity's infrastructure and economy afloat will be moved to PINDAR and any other secure colonies. All Epsilon Eridanus Defense Force units are being rallied and nearby UNSC units are being rerouted to the defend Reach and the other colonies in the system. The twelve Armored Fighting Brigades equipped with the HRUNTING/YGGDRASIL Mark IX "Mantis" and Mark VIII "Algolis" Armor Defense Systems have deployed to hold key areas across the entire system. I gave the go ahead for MARSOC Regiment Charlie to defend Halsey's lab from anymore attacks and they are setting up more adequate defenses.

The UNSC _Invincible_ (DN-01) is currently the flagship of the fleet (as well as the battleships and the battlecruisers) that has assembled in the Epsilon Eridanus System. The size of the Epsilon Eridanus Defense Fleet stands at the 450 combat and support vessels. Currently, the Epsilon Eridanus Defense Fleet are now holding position in the system ready to provide cover for evacuation flights. The carriers already in the system will assist in evacuating the other colonies. The UNSC _Trafalgar_ (CVG-01) and the 74th Carrier Task Force will return after receiving refits over Mars and will arrive within the next six to ten hours.

We are trying to evacuate Reach, but there isn't enough ships to get everyone. All refugees are going to be sent to the PINDAR colonies. Furthermore there's a dark zone in and beyond the outskirts of New Volgograd, any teams, satellites, and drones that go in it, lose connection to Epsilon Eridanus HQ. Investigating that dark zone is a top priority.

If the _Infinity_ and Task Force Dakota is ready for combat, send them to Reach as soon as possible, we'll be needing Task Force Dakota's firepower. Admirals, please respond soon, Reach will be under siege soon.

/END/

* * *

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: DELTA-ONE

FROM: Codename: ROBIN HOOD

TO: Codename: MERLIN

DATE: JULY 30th, 2552

LOCATION SENT FROM: UNSC Supreme Headquarters, New York City, NY, United States of America, United Republic of North America, Republic of Earth and Luna, Sol System, UN Core Systems

SUBJECT: Re: WINTER Contingency

CLASSIFACTION: EYES ONLY, RECIPENT

/START/

Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb,

Reach and the rest of the Epsilon Eridanus will and cannot fall under our watch; not while millions of not just our fellow soldiers, but also 7 billion of our fellow citizens of the United Nations of Earth and Her Colonies are there. I have ordered Admiral Stanforth and his fleet to return to Epsilon Eridanus, expect them to arrive in-system after you read this. Within this fleet is the heavily modified _Halcyon_-class light cruiser UNSC _Pillar of Autumn_ (CL/R-709) [_Halcyon_-class light cruiser], (Arthur is also thinking of introducing a class of heavy cruisers based off of the _Autumn_, so any and all _Halcyon_ husks are to be sent to secure colonies for an immediate overhaul), with the SPARTANs that were assigned to Operation: RED FLAG. I'm also sending four more Armored Fighting Brigades equipped with the "Mantis" and "Algolis" Mechs to reinforce the ones already there.

As for the evacuations, I'm sending 18 _Phoenix_-class colony ships, 95 _Olympic_-class cruise liners, and 162 _Forward_-class cargo freighters (all of which have been recommissioned as evacuation ships), will arrive with their escorts in five hours. Evacuate the isolated and outlying settlements first, then the cities. Any and all spare vessels will provide protection for the convoy to make sure they get out of harms way and to the PINDAR colonies. Danny, don't worry about Sol, the Big Sticks can gut any Covenant ship that turns it's way on Earth, Luna, Mars, the Jovian Moons, or Titan and the Home Fleet has been rallied.

Additionally, seventy-percent of the First Fleet is preparing for combat and deployment in Epsilon Eridanus and will arrive by the 15th, the remaining thirty percent will evacuate and escort UN citizens in FLEETCOM Sector One to the PINDAR Colonies and join the battle on 16th. Fleet Admiral Harper and the Eighth Fleet is unavailable due to deployment to Lambda Secundus, and the Second and Tenth Fleets have been pulled back to the Core Systems. The Third Fleet will arrive sometime later.

As per UNSC Emergency Directive B-37940, you are authorized to use TACTICAL NUCLEAR BOMBARDMENT on Covenant-held areas. NAPALM has also been authorized on any and all Covenant ground units as per Directive X-24769.

Try to minimize civilian casualties.

Best of luck and Godspeed.

List of Escorts for the convoy:

2 _Iowa_-class fast battleships: UNSC _Ohio_ (BBF-014) and UNSC _Georgia_ (BBF-043)

2_ Marathon_-class heavy cruiser: UNSC _Union Jack_ (CA-189) and UNSC _Defender_ (CA-163)

2 _Springfield_-class light cruisers: UNSC _Chicago_ (CL-086) and UNSC _Springfield_ (CL-061)

6 _Halcyon_-class light cruisers: UNSC _Halcyon_ (CL/R-159), UNSC _Watts' Last Stand_ (CL/R-689), UNSC _Soviet Connection_ (CL/R-706), UNSC _Freedom of the People_ (CL/R-632), UNSC _D-Day's Legacy_ (CL/R-703), and the UNSC _Legacy of the Titanic_ (CL/R-678)

8 _Midolithian_-class heavy destroyers: UNSC _Vegas or Bust_ (DDH-342), UNSC _Akono Menteith_ (DDH-372), UNSC _Gorgon II_ (DDH-468), UNSC _Preston Jeremiah Cole_ (DDH-326), UNSC _Lyrnne Castilla-Cole_ (DDH-313), UNSC _Judgment Day_ (DDH-399), UNSC _Henry Misriah_ (DDH-356), and the UNSC _Gotta Scrap 'em All_ (DDH-381)

17 _Achilles_-class light destroyers

23 _Fletcher_-class destroyer escorts

29 _Paris_-class heavy frigates

8 _Midsummer Night_-class stealth frigates

36 _John K. "Strident" Stride_-class strike/escort frigates

12 _Yuri Gagarin_-class strike/aviation frigates

23 _George H. W. Bush_-class strike/transport frigates

42 _Charon_-class light transport frigates

48 _Stalwart_-class light aviation frigates

50 _Anaconda_-class sloops

50 _Mako_-class corvettes

/END/

* * *

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: DELTA-ONE

FROM: Codename: CROSSBOW

TO: Codename: MERLIN

LOCATION SENT FROM: UNSC _Enterprise_ (CVN-26), Sol System, UN Core Systems

SUBJECT: Re: WINTER Contingency

CLASSIFACTION: EYES ONLY, RECIPENT

/START/

Vice Admiral Danforth Whitcomb,

Thank you for informing us about the situation in the Epsilon Eridanus system. Third Fleet is gearing up for combat. One of my priorities is looking into that Dark-Zone. NVPD has been informed as well as the city's militia and local Army/Marine Corps units. I would also like to note that UNSC Science Division Delta have been targeted by local Insurrectionists, something to do with O'Donnell's Project: BONE, FBI Agent Norris has been deployed to investigate. I've activated local C-SOC units, including the Reach-based Republican Guard units, this is their first deployment on a major colony since Miridem, Iota Eridanus II, and New Harmony, the Covies won't know what hit them.

The UNSC _Mother of Invention_ (FFH/S-636) [_Midsummer Night_-class heavy frigate, stealth] is also on station, the _Invention_ has been equipped with M34 'Thunder' EMP Mines so use them to disable enemy shields. Those mines served me well during Operation: COLONIAL LIBERATION, I'm sure they'll do the same for you. There are ex-FREELANCER operatives are aboard as well, they follow my command so don't worry about them, and their current CO, due to the disappearence of Agent: CAROLINA, is Second Lieutenant James Yorkshire (Agent: NEW YORK), he's from Reach as well, so he has the home field advantage.

List of C-SOC Units in (or en route to) the Epsilon Eridanus system:

J-SOC Task Force 141

3rd (Reach) Republican Guards Division

8th (Reach) Republican Guards Division

23rd (Reach) Republican Guards Division

78th (Reach) Republican Guards Division

64th (Reach) Republican Guards Division

5th (Reach) Republican Guards Division

Legionnaires of New Alexandria (12th Republican Guards Regiment)

409th Shock Troops Division

90th Army Special Forces Group

61st Ranger Regiment

Ranger Unit Three-Hotel

34th Special Air Service Regiment

MARSOC Regiment Charlie

MARSOC Regiment Dog

MARSOC Regiment X-Ray

MARSOC Regiment Zulu

105th Shock Troops Division (en route)

List of ex-FREELANCER operatives under C-SOC jurisdiction on board the UNSC _Mother of Invention_ (FFH/S-636):

Second Lieutenant James Yorkshire (Agent: NEW YORK; ODST)

Sergeant Major Neil H. O'Conner (Agent: NORTH DAKOTA; Marine Force Recon)

Gunnery Sergeant Samantha H. O'Conner (Agent: SOUTH DAKOTA; Marine Force Recon)

Flight Lieutenant 2nd Class Sophia Haverson (Agent MARYLAND/479er; Air Force Special Operations Command)

Lieutenant Junior Grade Valerie Sulzer (Agent: MONTANA; ONI Special Activities Division)

Staff Sergeant Victor Blune (Agent: GEORGIA; Army Corps of Engineers)

Senior Chief Petty Officer Malcolm Samuelson (Agent: MINNSOTA; NAVSPECWAR)

Master Sergeant Natasha Demidov (Agent: HAWAII; ODST)

I'm afraid that Task Force Dakota is still undergoing shakedown procedures, and will not be able to join the battle for sometime. I hope all the assets under C-SOC command in the Epsilon Eridanus System will be of great help to you Danny, and my fleet should be there within one to two weeks. Good luck and godspeed.

/END/

* * *

UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND PRIORITY TRANSMISSION

ENCRYPTION CODE: DELTA-ONE

FROM: Codename: MERLIN

TO: Codename: ROBIN HOOD, Codename: CROSSBOW

DATE: JULY 30th, 2552

LOCATION SENT FROM: UNSC Inner Colonies Forces Command HQ, New Alexandra, State of Eposz, Republic of Viery, United Commonwealth of Reach, Epsilon Eridanus System, UN Inner-Rim Colonies

SUBJECT: re: WINTER Contingency

CLASSIFACTION: EYES ONLY, RECIPENT

/START/

Many thanks Lord Hood and Fleet Admiral Cross, the fleet here will be able to hold for now.

/END/

* * *

List of metropolitan areas:

*New Alexandria; population: 64,908,032 million people

*Quezon; population: 58,233,117 million people

*New Volgograd; population: 51,962,104 million people

*Manassas; population: 49,667,087 million people

*Pálháza; population: 48,312,259 million people

*Esztergom; population: 32,988,532 million people

*Nastrond; population: 25,093,684 million people

*Little Rock; population: 20,987,322 million people

*Csongrád; population: 19,562,101 million people

*Mohács; population: 15,998,366 million people

*Lábatlan; population: 11,303,221 million people

*New Southampton: 10,456,097 million people

Total Population: 903,641,500 million people

* * *

UNSC Home Fleet: 576 vessels; 300 ODPs

Epsilon Eridanus Defense Fleet: 456 vessels; 90 ODPs

First Fleet: 368 vessels

Third Fleet: 743 vessels

* * *

**This is preview to my upcoming story: The Invasion of Reach. Note, the UNSC has restarted light cruiser production with the _Springfield_ as the first ship to be produced, which means that the UNSC light cruiser hull ****classification number starts from CL-001, instead of 700-something.**


End file.
